Sakurako Yonehara
Sakurako Yonehara (米原 桜子 Yonehara Sakurako) is a character in the anime and manga franchise Detective Conan. Background Sakurako Yonehara, age 23, a housekeeper. She has a habit of suddenly saying things loudly. During cases she seems to think that most people are innocent and has turned down theories thinking that the evidence just made it seem like the person was guilty. She has noticed Conan acts differently when speaking to adults than to friends. After her third employer's death, she says that she must be cursed. During a suspect interrogation, Yoshimi Satake revealed that Sakurako's mother, who had been a housekeeper of the Wakamatsu household, suddenly died of an illness and left Sakurako without any means. As a result, the master of the Wakamatsu house took her in as his own child and employed her as a housekeeper as well. Sakurako also mentions that he paid for her tuition as well. After the death of both of the Wakamatsu parents, She begins to work for an agency and continues her work as a housekeeper. She is Naeko Miike and Detective Chiba's childhood friend. She was one class level below them. Chiba seems to recall that Sakurako and Naeko always seemed to be together. Personality Appellations Plot Overview 'E-Y-E Illusion Case (Manga: 781-784 and 785-786, Anime: 652-655)' Picking up where the previous case left off, Heiji and Kazuha tell Conan, Ran, Masumi, and Kogoro about a case they encountered where a body mysteriously disappeared, but three letters remained E-Y-E written on the tiles. This lead them to visiting the Wakamatsu household. There they encounter the family, several company workers, and the housekeeper (Sakurako Yonehara). Sakurako was a witness to the murder of Kouhei Wakamatsu in a different house and remembered seeing letters written in English on the tiles. While eating, the son of the family suddenly dies and Sakurako, as well as Yoshimi Satake, become the prime suspects. Heiji accuses Sakurako due to her knowing the son's eating habits. During a later discussion of the company owned by Kouhei Wakamatsu, Sakurako breaks the conversation saying that they should be more focused on the son's death and that all of them alienated him. Conan asks her to try to remember more about the previous murder and she recalls the english letter "S" which just happens to appear in all of the suspects names. She then draws Conan and Heiji's attention to the bathroom of the house they are in, which mimics the bathroom tile design from the second house. A call from Kansuke Yamato, reveals that the second house's English letters spell out "S-O-N". Sakurako then points out to Conan that his manor of speaking in front of adults is different than when speaking alone with Heiji and herself. Heiji manages to play it off as Conan pretending to be a detective. During the case, Sakurako made a batch of Black Tea. Even at the end when the culprit is revealed, Sakurako defends them saying that it could just be that the evidence makes it look like they did it due to the coincidence that the son just happened to be hungry. 'Ex-Boyfriend Next Door Murder Case (Manga: 847-849, Anime: 731-732)' Naeko Miike gets a call from an old acquaintance who has just discovered a body at the Chateau Beika Condos, while the Detective Boys and Yumi Miyamoto are standing near by. It turns out that the call is from Sakurako, a childhood friend, who has become the housekeeper for the Itami family one week prior. The housewife of the family was wearing a cast and hanging from the ceiling. Conan and Sakurako recognize each other. When Sakurako is asked to recall a list of people who have access to the Itami mail box, she remembers another person who had figured out the code due to being good at memorization, Shukichi Haneda. During further investigation Sakurako determines for herself that there is no way that the housewife would have killed herself. She reveals many details about the housewife that she has learned in the short time she has been there. When Detective Chiba enters the room he recognizes Sakurako as a childhood friend who was in the class a year behind his, and asks her if she remembers another person who was always with her, but gets interrupted. Conan and Shukichi solve the case. 'A Blog That Causes A Death Case (Manga: 918-920, Anime: 814-815)' Professor Agasa and the Detective Boys go to a cake buffet where they run into two tv actors who both run blogs. With them is Sakurako, who recently became an assistant to one of the bloggers, Kyona Shono, after her agent one got sick. Someone had approached Sakurako's agency and requested a replacement. After Sakurako runs to the store for her new employer, she returns to find the door locked and asks the manager for a key. They enter the room and find her dead. When the police arrive, Sakurako tells Inspector Megure that she is cursed as her employers keep dying. Conan and Sakurako get told to wait in the room of the other blogger while the police investigate. They are given drinks, Conan gets an iced coffee and Sakurako gets black tea. Sakurako fades into the background for the rest of the case. After the solution, Hyoue Kuroda makes a sudden appearance in Tokyo. Relationship Analysis 'Mother' Main article: Yonehara familyNot much is known about the relationship between Sakurako and her mother. However due to her mother dying, she was hired/taken in by the Wakamatsu Family. 'Naeko Miike' They are childhood friends who were known for always being together. She was one year below Naeko. 'Kazunobu Chiba' They are childhood friends. She was one year below Chiba. 'Conan Edogawa' She seems to have noticed that Conan acts differently when talking to adults. Even though Heiji tried to play it off as Conan copying him, Sakurako has witnessed Conan help with the solution of two more cases after that. Name origin Quotes Trivia See also *Characters References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Characters